bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fireman
The Fireman is an enemy featured in BioShock Infinite. They are the first Heavy Hitter enemy Booker encounters on his journey in Columbia. Employed as shock troopers by both the Founders and the Vox Populi, they are encountered by the player several times in the game. The first Fireman is encountered in Shady Lane, after Booker fights his way through several police officers. It is from this Fireman that Booker acquires the Vigor Devil's Kiss. Guide Description Firemen are trapped inside Iron Maiden-like devices that are constantly burning them for their wrongdoings in life. They use the Devil's Kiss Vigor in combat, allowing them to attack Booker with the fire that surrounds them.Bioshock Infinite Official Strategy Guide. Bradygames. pg. 254 Behavior Firemen are surprisingly agile and will relentlessly attempt to close with their target, lobbing Vigor-infused fire bombs as their primary mode of attack. They are capable of utilizing Sky-Lines to increase their mobility and to reach otherwise inaccessible locations. In close quarters combat, they can project a powerful explosion of flame to burn nearby foes. When critically wounded, Firemen will initiate a self-destruct mode, emitting a high-pitched whining noise as the flames engulfing their body intensify. They will use their final moments to charge at their target, attempting to catch them in an ensuing explosion. Appearance Firemen are denizens of Columbia sentenced to constantly be set aflame as penance for the sins they have committed in life. The padded suits they wear are linked to an iron exoskeleton that serves to conduct heat from the boilers strapped to their backs. The boilers use a bottle of Devil's Kiss as a source of thermal energy, providing the Firemen with their ability to manipulate fire. Metallic masks with glowing slits conceal their faces. The exact appearance of Firemen underneath their suit is unknown, though the nature of their punishment implies that the suit helps keep them alive. First revealed in a press interview,Fireman on IGN Booker first encounters one at Shady Lane shortly after being attacked at the Raffle during his journey towards Monument Island. Elizabeth refers to the enemy as a "Fireman" when she and Booker encounter another in the Hall of Heroes. Strategy Though powerful in close-ranged combat, a lone Fireman can be easily defeated without taking any damage at all. Firemen are far more threatening when encountered with other groups of enemies, as their area-of-effect damage attacks and aggressive combat style can force players to abandon cover. Ideally, Firemen should only be fought at a distance, as the slow travel time of their fire bombs makes them highly inaccurate at longer distances. Sections of their metal suit, such as the pieces on their limbs and back, will glow red with heat when priming an attack, making it even easier for the player to evade harm. When confronting a Fireman with group of enemies, it is advisable to focus on eliminating the Fireman first at range. Failing that, the player may also attempt to lure the Fireman away from the support of his allies. When the Fireman initiates his suicide bomb, a timer will appear above him. When the timer appears, the player has two options. One option is to keep firing; although the Fireman is close to death, he is not dead yet. Fully depleting the Fireman's health will prematurely end his bomb attack, which can damage any unfortunate enemies caught in the blast radius. This option requires sufficient ammunition/Salts to accomplish. The second option is to retreat and wait out the Fireman's last five seconds. If the Fireman starts his run close to the player, the player must have five seconds' worth of sprinting distance to outrun the Fireman, otherwise, the bomb will detonate in the player's face. Recommended Vigors *Bucking Bronco is highly effective against Firemen, as it prevents them from attacking or moving at all. It is especially useful in cases where the player is forced to encounter Firemen at close range, buying time to get to a safer distance and the opportunity to put a few shots in as well. Using the ability before the Fireman attempts to use their close-ranged attacks or manages to successfully carry out their suicide bomb attack can be a lifesaver. Upgrading Bucking Bronco increases the duration of levitation, which allows the player additional time to use hit-and-run tactics. *Murder of Crows is also effective against Firemen for reasons similar to Bucking Bronco. Furthermore, due to the Vigor's longer range and wider area of effect, it can be used to keep Firemen out of their effective range, as well as distract their allies from firing as you retreat or move to a more secure location. *In spite of the Vigor's reduced effectiveness, using Possession on Firemen and turning their powerful area-of-effect attacks against their erstwhile compatriots can inflict terrific damage on the player's enemies. *One of the cheapest and easiest means of defeating Firemen is to use the Vigor Undertow to knock them off the edge of the city. Though the player won't be able to loot them if they eliminate Firemen this way. Recommended Weapons *Due to the Fireman's erratic movement patterns, it may be preferable to rely less on weapons that require a high degree of accuracy to be most effective (such as the Sniper Rifle). It should also be noted that Firemen are immune to the effects of the Heater and Barnstormer RPG, since the napalm and rockets provide the same effect as Devil's Kiss. *The Carbine and the Burstgun work well enough in medium range to close quarters. Recommended Gears *With Angry Stompers equipped, you deal twice as much damage when you're extremely low on health. *Hill Runner's Hat helps you move faster when your shields are down. *Overkill deals extensive damage. *Storm can perform a chain effect to any additional foes around the Fireman when using Bucking Bronco or Shock Jockey against them. *Urgent Care can be helpful during combat, as it decreases the amount of time for your shields to recharge should they be fully depleted. *Winter Shield provides temporary invulnerability when jumping onto Sky-Lines or Freight Hooks. Vigor Effects on Firemen Stats Quotes Attacking Player *''"Death is a tribute!"'' *''"The Prophet condemns you!"'' *''"Burn in the name of the Prophet!"'' *''"We cannot escape him!"'' *''"You shall be judged!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"The Prophet knows all!"'' *''"The world shall burn!"'' *''"In the name of the Prophet!"'' *''"Suffer for your lies!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Deceivers shall burn!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Pigs will roast!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Traitor! Traitor!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Roast him alive!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Put him to the torch!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"You did this to me!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Attacking Player (Grenade) *''"Burn in Hell!"'' *''"Thought Hell's hot?!"'' *''"Fire and fury!"'' *''"Fire cleanses!"'' *''"Bathe in flame!"'' *''"Righteous fury!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Burn it all down!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Torch your soul!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Fire condemns!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Burn the traitor!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Attacking Player (Fire Explosion) *''"Burn!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"Roast!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"Broil!"'' (Founders & Vox) Idle *''"It burns! It burns so much! Let me out! PLEASE!"'' *''"There is no forgiveness without sacrifice!"'' *''"My body aches!"'' *''"Can you hear me, Prophet? I beg for mercy!"'' *''"Release me from this pain, this torment!"'' *''"You will wear this suit, False Prophet!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"There is no forgiveness! Only vengeance!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"The False Prophet will burn!"'' (Vox-aligned Fireman) *''"My punishment will be your undoing, False Prophet!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"This city shall burn!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Lost the Player *''"Run and hide!"'' *''"Coward fears that flame!"'' *''"Come back here!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"Cower like a dog!"'' *''"Stand and fight!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"Coward!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Grab the traitor!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Safety is a lie!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Searching for the Player *''"Where are you?"'' *''"No refuge here!"'' *''"Everyone runs, everyone dies!"'' *''"You torment me!"'' *''"Flame finds all!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Come back to me!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Face me! Face me!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Where, oh, where are you?"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"No refuge, no escape!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Suicidal Attack *''"We'll suffer together! TOGETHER!"'' *''"Embrace me! End this sodomy!"'' *''"Release me from this torment!"'' *''"Give yourself to me!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Burn in Hell!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Death is our release!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Suspicion *''"Eh?"'' *''"No flesh?"'' *''"Who dares!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"Leave this place!"'' *''"Trespasser!"'' *''"Thunders come!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Um?"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"What was that?"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Who's there?"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Taunts *''"Your death frees me!"'' *''"A sacrifice for our sins!"'' *''"You will share my fate!"'' *''"The punishment must be served!"'' *''"Your flesh will blacken and char!"'' (Founders & Vox) *''"I envy your death!"'' *''"Do not fear the flame!"'' *''"Your corpse will turn on a spit!"'' *''"All will suffer!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Lies! All lies!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Lie down and die!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"He shall not go free!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Let me out!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"Your bones will blacken!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) *''"So much pain!"'' (Vox-aligned Firemen) Videos Gallery thumblg.png|''Xbox Live marketplace Fireman toy.'' j.png|''Fireman ready to attack.'' sfgdfgdfgdfg.jpg|''Shady Lane is set ablaze.'' hgfh.jpg|''A Fireman attacking.'' fdgdf.jpg|''Full body view of Fireman.'' DK_DIFF.jpg|''Fireman texture map.'' dk_SPEC.jpg|''Fireman texture map.'' Xbox-360-screenshot-a-fireman-gets-fired.jpg|''A Fireman in the Boxer Rebellion exhibit.'' slatefireman.jpg|''A Fireman loyal to Slate. Oublastr.jpg|''A Fireman in Patriot's Pavilion. 191547390.jpg|''Booker faces a Fireman in the Good Time Club.'' 032413_bleed.jpg|''Fighting a Fireman in Downtown Emporia.'' n6412744328.jpg|''Using Shock Jockey against a Fireman.'' dtefireman.jpg|''Confronting a Fireman.'' firefight_620.jpg|''A Fireman in the Duke and Dimwit Theatre.'' clash1.jpg|''Another Fireman attack.'' Furiousfiremen.png|''Onslaught of Firemen.'' Fireman49d6z.jpg|''Fire and fury. Behind the Scenes *Despite rumors of the character being influenced by Fahrenheit 451, a story in which the Firemen in a futuristic dystopian society burn books, on Twitter, Ken Levine had debunked this, saying "he was based on a fireman" Ken Levine: he was based on a fireman on Twitter. **It should be noted that the historical definition of the term fireman was "one who tends fires", particularly furnaces, one of which can be seen strapped to the Fireman's back. *In The Art of BioShock Infinite, older concepts of the "Vigor Junkies" show that the Fireman's archetype would have originally appeared as a man in dark clothing, a top hat and glowing red goggles. *Curiously, despite the fact that Undertow is a Vigor of water, it doesn't seem to extinguish Firemen when used on them. *During the Hall of Heroes, despite being fanatical towards Cornelius Slate and therefore loathing Zachary Comstock, the Firemen will still exclaim pro-Comstock quotes. *When Booker enters Soldier's Field, Firemen loot will contain lockpicks when defeated, from that point in the game onward. *Strangely, the Fireman's 3D model has facial rigging (mechanics that help animate and move facial features such as eyes and mouths) even though he has no visible face. References Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Heavy Hitters